Small Piece From My Heart
by Gum.Bubble14
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang yang kau cintai dengan hati yang tulus dengan nyata menyerukan tak menginginkanmu. Hancur? Itu sudah pasti. Apa yang akan kau pilih, meninggalkannya atau tetap di sisinya meski dia bersikeras mengusirmu? Sanggupkah kau meninggalkannya? Atau sanggupkah kau bertahan dengannya?/BAD SUMMARY/ Gum.Bubble14 PRESENT/ALWAYS SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Breakin'**

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang yang kau cintai dengan hati yang tulus dengan nyata menyerukan tak menginginkanmu. Hancur? Itu sudah pasti. Apa yang akan kau pilih, meninggalkannya atau tetap di sisinya meski dia bersikeras mengusirmu? Sanggupkah kau meninggalkannya? Atau sanggupkah kau bertahan dengannya?/BAD SUMMARY/ zhngyxng PRESENT/ALWAYS SASUHINA**

**WARNING : Ms. Typos, EYD gak sesuai, plot kelamaan/kecepetan *maybe*, feel gak dapet *maybe*, ABSURD *it can be*, kesamaan cerita *maybe*, dll.**

**Discriminater : Masashi Kimoto *saia cuman minjem***

**Story : *murni buatan sendiri***

**Pairings : SasuHina slight SasuSaku slight GaaHina**

**Chapter 1**

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku menangisinya. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya dia menyakitiku. Tapi, ini yang terakhir kalinya. Ya, terakhir kali aku untuk menangisinya. Ya, terakhir kalinya aku membiarkannya menyakitiku. Karena setelah ini tak akan lagi aku menangisinya yang dengan sengaja menyakitiku. Yang dengan sadarnya selalu membuatku terluka. Karena selajutnya aku akan pergi darinya. Karena kesuksesan besar tengah menghampirinya, dia berhasil meruntuhkan benteng kesabaranku yang selama ini kubangun. Meremukkan hatiku hingga akupun tak yakin lagi untuk menyusunnya. Menghancurkan semua cinta tulus yang kuberi cuma-cuma untuknya. Merontokkan semua kasih sayang yang kucurahkan selalu padanya. Menerbang setiap harapku padanya. Memutuskan benang merah yang selama ini mengikatku dengannya, yang membuatku tak pernah berdaya. Melukaiku sebegitu dalamnya, membuatku hanya akan menangis. Cukup! Seorang Hyugaa Hinata sepertiku juga punya batasnya. Meskipun aku gadis yang paling menjijikkan menurutnya, tapi aku tak ingin membodohi diriku lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bodoh untuk membuatku tersakiti lebih lama lagi. Bukankah ini juga yang diinginkannya sejak dulu? Inilah akhirnya.

Saat kukatakan ini padanya, dia tersenyum senang. Senyum yang selalu kuharapkan, senyum yang tak pernah dia berikan. Apakah dia tak tahu jika aku seakan kehilangan separuh nafasku saat mengatakannya? Ah, dia tahu namun tentu tak mungkin peduli. Kurasakan dadaku mulai sesak. _Oh, Kami-sama! Bantulah aku! Kuatkan aku!_, batinku. Dia membalikkan badannya, meninggalkanku sendiri setelah resmi kuputuskan ikatanku. Langkahnya mantap dan cepat, mungkin tak tahan berlama-lama denganku. Huft, aku menghela kasar. Menatap nanar punggungnya hingga hilang. Ini pilihanku. Akan sakit, namun selanjutnya akan membaik. Sembuh. Ya, sembuh.

Aku kembali ke kelasku. Tak ada tangis lagi saat di koridor. Kukuatkan hatiku. Aku sudah berjanji tak menangisinya lagi karena hanya akan membuatku lebih kesakitan. Membuatku tampak lebih menyedihkan lagi. Huft, kuhembuskan lagi nafasku. Kusampirkan ransel lavenderku lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Langit sudah menjingga saat aku sampai di rumah. Neji-nii tampak khawatir karena aku pulang agak terlambat dari biasanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan jika aku dari menjenguk temanku yang sakit. Aku berbohong. _Maafkan aku, Nii-san. Aku harus berbohong_, batinku.

Aku langsung menuju kamarku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Kuraih handphone flip mungilku. Kutatap pria raven yang menjadi wallpapernya. Air mataku serasa ingin tumpah mengingat akhir hubunganku dengannya. Tapi, egoisku menahan segalanya. Kubuka galeri foto di handphoneku. Kuhapus semua foto pria raven itu tanpa melihatnya lagi. Aku tahu, melihatnya membuatku akan semakin sakit. Hari ini semuanya sudah berakhir, kuingat kembali diriku. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja rias yang ada di salah satu sisi kamarku. Aku duduk di kursinya dan membuka laci di sisi kanannya. Mataku mendapati gelang berwarna perak itu. Kuraba permukaannya yang dingin. Sebuah nama tertulis di sisinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengejanya dengan luka menganga. Bahkan hanya dengan namanya, membuat hatiku berdesir. Tapi, sekali lagi egoisku mengatakan aku bukan apa-apanya lagi. Gelang yang pasangannya kuberikan pada pemuda raven itu kuletakkan dalam kaleng bekas biskuit. Disusul cincin kecil berukir yang diberikan ibunya padaku. Foto-fotonya yang tertempel di cermin juga kumasukkan ke dalam kaleng itu.

Aku beranjak menuju meja belajarku yang ada di sisi ruangan berwarna ungu lembut ini. Aku meraih lolypop rasa mint berbentuk hati yang sebelumnya berada di gelas alat tulisku. Kutimang-timang sesaat lolypop kuberikan pada Sasuke saat Valentine Day karena dia tak suka coklat, namun tetap saja ditolaknya. Aku tersenyum miris lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kaleng. Tanganku mulai membuka laci yang agak besar di sisi bawah meja belajarku. Kukeluarkan sebuah diary kecil berwarna biru tua. Diary yang berisi semua tentang Sasuke. Yang juga berisi semua luka seorang gadis bodoh bernama Hinata yang terlalu mencintai seorang Sasuke meski selalu disakiti selama 2 tahun oleh pemuda itu. Aku tersenyum sinis mengingat diriku yang selalu menangis saat menulis di diary ini. Bahkan bercak air mataku tampak jelas di kertas-kertasnya. Kuambil kaleng itu lalu kumasukkan diary itu ke dalamnya.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju lemari yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Kubuka perlahan pintunya yang kemudian berderit itu. Mataku menelusuri gantungan berisi baju-bajuku, namun tak kutemukan yang kucari meski tanganku sudah menyingkap beberapa bagian dari deretan itu. Tanganku beralih pada pintu sebelahnya. Kubuka lalu menelusuri setiap lipatan pakaian di sana. Ah, akhirnya kutemukan. Kutarik perlahan pakaian berbahan kaos abu-abu itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakainya semenjak Sasuke melarangku memakai pemberian dari ibunya yang baik itu. Ini kaos pasangan. Pasangannya mungkin masih ada pada Sasuke atau mungkin dia sudah membuangnya. Entahlah.

Kututup lagi pintu-pintu lemariku. Aku berlari kecil menuju kaleng yang semakin lama, semakin sesak itu. Kugulung kaos yang berbahan sejuk itu sebelum memasukkannya juga ke dalam kaleng itu. Sedikit kutekan ke bawah agar muat. Sesaat sebelum kuraih penutup kaleng itu, aku teringat sesuatu. Sedikit buru-buru kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rak bukuku. Kutarik sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal dan kubuka halaman demi halamannya. Ini dia! Kuambil amplop putih berhiaskan kelopak sakura itu. Ingatanku kembali pada saat aku menulis surat ini dengan susah payah. Surat cinta. Kukembalikan buku itu di tempatnya. Aku berjalan sambil menatap benda putih itu. Surat yang tak sempat kuberikan pada Sasuke. Waktu itu keberanianku seakan terjun bebas ke tanah saat akan memberikannya. Kutatap sekali lagi surat itu lalu kumasukkan ke dalam kaleng. _Surat yang tak akan pernah dibacanya_, aku membatin. Aku tersenyum lalu menutup rapat kaleng itu. Senyum sedih.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Setelah berganti pakaian dan makan malam, aku meminta izin pada Otousan untuk keluar sebentar. Beralasan ingin membeli beberapa alat tulis di toko. Sebelumnya kutolak Neji-nii yang ingin menemaniku, juga Hanabi. Kuaraih ransel yang di dalamnya berisi kaleng biskuit bekas itu. Kaleng kenangan. Aku berjalan pelan melewati pagar rumahku. Berjalan lurus ke utara.

Beberapa saat berjalan, kakiku seakan terhenti. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sisi kiriku dan menatap sebuah rumah besar berpagar tinggi. Rumah yang keliatan berkelas namun kaku. Rumah yang terlihat dingin, sedingin pemiliknya yang seorang Uchiha. Kueratkan peganganku pada tali ranselku. Kukembalikan pandanganku pada jalan di depanku dan terus melangkah.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Tadinya ketika sampai di tempat pembuangan, aku ingin meninggalkan kaleng itu. Namun, urung karena aku mengambilnya kembali. Aku merasa belum rela meninggalkan sepotong kenangan kecil itu. Aku terus berjalan. Meski ini jalan ke rumahku, tapi tujuanku bukan ke sana. Aku memasuki taman kecil yang ada beberapa meter sebelum rumahku masih dengan kaleng biskuit di pelukanku. Aku memutuskan mendekapnya di dadaku sejak tadi.

Kehempaskan pantatku di kursi taman di bawah pohon berdaun rimbun di sudut taman. Taman yang kosong dan remang-remang sama sekali tak membuatku takut, sebelum suara bergemerisik di belakangku terdengar. Takut-takut kuberbalik dan mendekati semak di belakangku. Dan lihat apa yang aku temukan? Ternyata seekor kucing manis. Hampir saja jantungku melompat keluar karena terkejut. Aku memang sedikit takut pada hal-hal yang berbau horror.

Aku mendekati kucing manis itu. Kucing itu mungkin tersesat. Namun, bukkk... Aku jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Aku meringis merasakan lututku. Aku berusaha bangkit. Kulihat sebelah kakiku masuk ke dalam lubang yang lumayan besar itu. Siapa yang membuat lubang ini? Kubersihkan pakaianku dan mengambil kalengku yang terlempar lumayan jauh. Untung isinya tak berhamburan ke mana-mana. Kucing yang tadi kulihat sudah kabur karena suara terjatuhku mungkin mengejutkannya. Kuperhatikan lubang yang membuatku terjatuh. Lumayan dalam dan besar lubang itu. Sebuah ide terlintas di otakku. Kuletakkan kalengku ke dalam lubang itu. Kutimbun kalengku dengan tanah yang ada di sekitarnya lalu kututupi dengan tumpukan dedaunan yang gugur. Ah, ini akan menjadi rahasiaku seorang. Aku tak membuang kenangan itu, namun menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Hatiku lebih rela ketimbang aku membuangnya. Bisakah aku sedikit egois dan menentang logikaku? _Kali ini_ _saja_, janjiku dalam hati. Entah ini benar atau salah. _Kuharap ini hal yang benar, Kami-sama,___kutengadahkan kepalaku ke langit malam dengan tangan ditangkupkan di depan dada. Ya, kuharap aku melakukan hal yang benar kali ini. Aku membersihkan tanganku dari sisa tanah dengan sapu tangan yang kebetulan ada di ranselku. Aku berjalan pulang karena malam semakin gelap.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Dari luar pagar dapat aku lihat Neji-nii sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Mata Hyugaa-nya itu seakan mengintrogasiku. Aku hanya menundukkan pandangan. _Oh, Kami-sama! Matilah aku!_, jeritku dalam hati. Aku berjalan seakan-akan belum melihat Neji-nii saat melewati halaman rumahku."Tadaima," benar saja, Neji-nii langsung menanyaiku. Aku hanya menjawab "A-ano, Nii-san. Toko yang ada di pe-perempa-patan ja-jalan tidak men-menjual alat tulis seperti ya-yang kucari, jadi aku membelinya di-di dekat mi-mini market. To-toko yang ba-baru itu lho! Sa-sangat ra-ramai!" dengan senyum meyakinkan, namun sepertinya Neji-nii punya indra keenam "Kau tidak bohongkan, Hina-chan?" tanyanya dengan badan mencondong seakan ingin menerkamku. "Te-tentu saja, Nii-san!" kilahku senormal mungkin mengatur suaraku agar tidak ... Sejak kapan aku menjadi pembohong seperti ini?! _Kami-sama, ampuni aku_, mohonku. Wajahku menegang padahal sudah aku usahakan seceria mungkin "Haha... Wajahmu lucu sekali, Imouto! Nii-san-mu ini hanya bercanda, mengapa tegang sekali? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar berbohong ya? Kau pasti habis kencan dengan 'Ayam' itu? Ah, adik kecilku yang manis sudah besar ternyata. Haha..." Neji-nii mengacak-acak indigoku dengan tangannya yang besar. Yang benar saja, kencan? Dengan pemuda raven itu? Aku rasa hanya mimpi. Sejumput perasaan sedih menggelayuti hatiku, tapi segera kutepis."Tidak, Nii-san. Apakah aku tampak berbohong?" kugelembungkan pipiku dengan bibir manyun, pura-pura kesal. "Aku percaya kok padamu, Hina-chan. Ayo masuk, udara malam semakin dingin!" rangkulan Neji-nii di leherku menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah perlahan. Senyum sedih bertengger di bibirku. Ah, aku membohongi Nii-san lagi. Aku merasa bersalah.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Seperti biasa, seperti Senin-Jumat yang lalu, aku pergi ke sekolah. Namun, hari ini aku berjalan sendirian ke sekolah. Dengan bus umum, bukan dengan mobil sport itu. Bukan dengan mobil ataupun pemiliknya. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan terbiasa ke depannya.

Pelajaran pertama dan selanjutnya aku menyibukkan diri agar tak memperhatikan pemuda raven yang duduk bersebelahan denganku. Bukankah sudah berakhir? Kata 'sudah' dan 'berakhir' itu seperti alarm di kepalaku jika ada hal-hal menyangkut pemuda di sampingku ini.

Saat istirahat, aku memakan bento-ku di taman belakang sekolah. Bukan menghindari pemuda itu sehingga memilih tempat sepi untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat, tapi karena aku menyukai ketenangan. Saat aku asyik memakan bento-ku, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tampang berandalan melompat turun dari atas pohon sakura tempatku berteduh. Aku menjerit dengan kotak bento terlempar karena kagetnya aku. Aku memegangi dadaku yang berdebar tidak karuan. "Kau membuatku kaget!" ingin sekali aku memaki pemuda yang membuat bento-ku berhamburan di tanah, tapi melihat tatapan matanya yang dingin aku jadi tidak berani. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa berteriak keras seperti Ino-chan yang seorang ketua cheerleader sekolah. Pemuda merah itu mempelototiku seakan makhluk asing. Aku hanya menunduk menghindari pandangan esnya. Sesaat kemudian, dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. 'Maaf' pun tidak.

Aku mendesah sambil menatap nanar bento yang baru kumakan sedikit itu. Kupungut kotak bento-ku dan menebas-nebaskannya. Jika seperti ini, aku harus ke kantin. Huft... Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

**END or TBC?**

**Di-ending-in aja nih? Atau dilanjutin? Silahkan review ya, Minna! ;)**

**Karena kalo gak ada peminatnya, saia juga males nulisnya -_- *blak-blakan***

**Buat yang mau ngritik pedes atau saran, boleh langsung PM atau mention di akun Twitter saia, surai_indigo.**

**Terima kasih banyak. Jaa ne... ^^V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou, ini nih buat yang udah pada nunggu. Makasih atas semua saran dan kritik. Saia usahain kedepannya jadi lebih baik deh! ;) Selamat baca... ^^**

**Maaf judul chapter yang lalu belom diganti... Bocoran, itu emang judul epep ini sebelum terjadi 'perombakkan massal' *info kagak penting-_-* Maafin juga typo-nya, dia gak salah koq... Keyboard-nya yang khilaf-_- Cekidot aja deh, sebelum ada yang ngamuk... Happy reading~~~ ^^**

**SMALL PIECE FROM MY HEART**

**Chapter 2**

Kuseret langkahku ke kantin. Rasanya sangat malas, jika bukan karena perutku yang meronta-ronta tak akan aku berada di sini. Terlebih ketika baru saja aku menapakkan kakiku di sini, si raven itu tampak mengumbar kemesraan dengan kekasih barunya. Rasa cemburu itu masih tertinggal, rasa sakit juga tak dapat aku pungkiri jika keadaanya seperti ini. Tapi, tak kubiarkan diriku terhanyut. _Tidak kali ini_, teriakku. Meski kenyataanya tak sepatah katapun yang terlontar saat kulewati meja pasangan baru itu. Topeng datar sejak tadi singgah di wajahku.

Setelah membeli yang kuinginkan, kuangkat baki berisi yakiniku dan sekotak susu rasa anggur itu. Aku sedikit kebingungan mencari tempat duduk di kantin yang setiap harinya sesak di jam seperti ini. "Hina-chan!" Aku kenal suara itu. Kutolehkan wajahku ke belakang. Tenten-senpai tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Memberi isyarat agar aku menuju ke arahnya.

Aku tersenyum dan duduk di kursi di depannya. Tenten-senpai adalah kekasih Neji-nii. Meski Neji-nii telah tercatat sebagai alumni sekolah ini, mereka tetap berhubungan. Meski Neji-nii sekarang disibukkan oleh kuliahnya, selalu ada waktu untuk Tenten-senpai. Aku sedikit iri. Kapan aku juga bisa bertemu dengan lelaki yang bisa menyayangiku seperti Nii-san pada Tenten-senpai? Ah, aku tak ingin terlarut dalam sedih lagi.

Kusuapkan sedikit yakiniku ke dalam mulutku. Mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Aku mendongak saat suara Tenten-senpai terdengar di udara "Bagaimana kabar Nii-san-mu, Hina-chan? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya,". Setelah yakinuku milikku tertelan sempurna, "Oh, akhir-akhir ini Nii-san memang sedikit sibuk. Sepertinya akan ada sebuah event tahunan di kampusnya. Tenten-senpai, bersabarlah!" senyumku mengembang. "Ah, Hina-chan. Jangan memanggilku 'senpai', aku sudah berulang kali memberi tahukannya padamu. Nee-chan saja, oke?" bibir Tenten-senpai berpaut seperti anak kecil. Aku tak bisa tahan untuk lebih melebarkan senyumku. "Ne, Ne-Ne- Nee-chan! Hina-chan akan memanggilmu Nee-chan. Tenten-nee juga bolehkan, Nee-chan?" akupun tertawa geli karena cara berbicaraku yang sengaja terdengar seperti anak kecil. Tenten-nee juga ikut tertawa "Boleh! Tentu saja, Hina-chan".

Saat aku kembali menikmati yakiniku-ku, Tenten-nee tampak memanggil seseorang yang melintas di belakangku. Ya, sepertinya itu temannya. Orang itu menarik kursi tepat disampingku. Bunyi deritnya membuatku menoleh ke samping. Deg... Orang ini! Sadar sedang kupelototi, pemuda bersurai merah itu menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya tampak datar. Mata jade-nya memandangku dingin. "Kau!" suaraku keluar begitu saja tambah bisa kucegah. "Lho! Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Tenten-nee. "Belum" pria di sampingku berkata dengan tegas. Tenten-nee melemparkan pandangan 'apa-benar-?' kepadaku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Kami belum saling kenal, Tenten-nee". "Oh, kalau begitu ini Garaa-kun. Dan, ini Hinata, adik Neji."

Kuamati sekilas pemuda ini sebelum kuularkan tanganku dan berkata 'Ohayou, Sabaku-san. Senang berkenalan dengan anda.' Dia menyambut tanganku dan hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Matanya menatapku intens, membuatku menunduk. Apakah aku salah ucap? Tanganku masih dijabatnya beberapa saat sebelum suara Tenten-nee kembali mengalun. "Hei, hei! Jabat tangannya jangan lama-lama. Pacarnya Hinata tampak ingin menerkammu hidup-hidup, Gaara-kun." Tenten-nee kemudian terkekeh. "Dia yang lengannya sedang diapit Sakura itu? Bukankah dia pacarnya Sakura?" mendengar suara Gaara-senpai aku memalingkan wajahku ke belakang. Namun, kulihat wajah Sasuke tampak datar-datar saja seperti biasa. Mungkin Tenten-nee hanya bercanda. Kukembalikan lagi pandanganku ke depan. Tenten-nee lagi-lagi menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa-benar-?' miliknya. "A-ano, aku sudah putus dengan Sasuke kemarin," kuhindari tatapan bingung Tenten-nee dengan menyuapkan lagi yakiniku-ku yang sempat terabaikan ke mulutku. Selanjutnya, aku hanya diam saja. Aku hanya menyimak Tenten-nee yang ngobrol dengan Gaara-senpai.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Hari ini aku berencana pindah tempat duduk. Tentu saja, siapa yang betah duduk sebangku dengan mantan kekasihmu? Namun sebelum niat itu terlaksana, ternyata Sasuke lebih dulu pindah dari bangkunya. Untunglah! Aku tak usah repot-repot pindah ke bangku yang lain. Mulai hari ini aku sebangku dengan Kiba. Dia pemuda yang berisik namun sangat baik. Kadang aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang sangat suka mengeluh saat pelajaran berlangsung. Entah karena gurunya yang galak, materinya yang sulit, ataupun tugasnya yang membingungkan. Dia sering sekali mengoceh dan itu menurutku tampak lucu.

Semakin hari aku semakin dekat dengan Kiba. Dia teman yang baik. Juga dengan Shino, teman kiba yang duduk di kursi depan. Meski teman sekelas, namun aku hanya mengenal beberapa anak. Mungkin karena fokusku selama ini hanya pada Sasuke membuatku tak punya banyak waktu berteman dengan yang lain. Setelah putus dengan Sasuke membuatku membuka diri dengan lingkungan di sekitarku. Aku mulai berkenalan dengan beberapa anak. Aku yang dulu hanya memiliki sedikit teman kini menjadi tidak kesepian lagi. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Setiap hari kami saling berbagi bento, bersenda gurau, mengerjakan tugas bersama, dan hal menyenangkan lainnya. Sederhana memang, namun membuatku senang. Aku mulai menyadari betapa bodohnya aku yang selama ini hanya terpaku pada Sasuke, pemuda yang dingin yang bahkan tidak menganganggapku sedangkan disekelilingku banyak teman-teman yang baik. Aku sangat menikmati hidupku yang sekarang, yang tanpa Sasuke. Ternyata tidak buruk juga. Dalam sebulan, aku sudah benar-benar melupakannya.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Hari ini kembali kujejakkan kakiku di kantin sekolah. Aku memang jarang sekali mengunjungi kantin sekolah kecuali untuk keadaan mendesak. Menurutku, makanan yang sehat adalah makanan buatan rumah. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka makan makanan ringan. Itulah yang membuatku jarang menyentuh tempat ramai ini. Lagi pula aku tak terlalu manyukai keramaian. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatku dengan memakan bento di kelas bersama Kiba dan Shino, sesekali dengan Tenten-nee.

Namun, hari ini adalah pengecualiaan. Bento-ku ketinggalan saat akan berangkat ke sekolah yang menyebabkanku terdampar di tempat ini sekarang. Mengantri untuk membeli makanan di sini. Huh, perjuangan yang melelahkan mengingat seberapa ramainya kantin ini saat jam istirahat tiba. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tempat yang sekiranya kosong untukku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat manikku bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang sedang menatapku datar. Aku mencelos dalam hati, kesal merambati hatiku. Rasanya benci melihat pemuda itu. Mungkin ini efek dari semua luka yang mengendap di dasar hatiku karena ulahnya. Mungkin saja. Kulemparkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Tak tahan bersiboborok dengan matanya itu lebih lama lagi.

Mataku masih mengelilingi ruangan itu. Kutatap punggung dengan surai merah yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Gaara-senpai. Dia tampak sendirian. Aku berjalan menuju ke tempatnya dengan baki makanan di tanganku. Hanya dia yang setidaknya kukenal dan kulihat di kantin ini. "Bolehkan aku duduk di sini, Senpai?" suaraku mengalun pelan, sedikit ragu. Dia tampak mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanannya. Menatapku sekilas lalu menganggu dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Aku menarik kursi di sampingnya. Dia tampak asyik menyantap makanannya kembali. "Mana Tenten-senpai?" dia tampak menoleh ke arahku dengan mulut tampak mengunyah. Gaara-senpai mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Aku hanya berguman tidak jelas sambil membuka pembungkus sumpitku. Aku mulai memakan makananku perlahan. Hampir saja aku tertohok saat Gaara-senpai berkata "Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Uchiha itu?". Mungkin hanya perasaanku, kata-katanya terdengar 'tidak suka'. "Hem? A-a-ano..." astaga! Aku suaraku seakan sulit kukeluarkan. Ada apa denganku?

Aku merasa tambah ciut saat Gaara-senpai menatapku tajam. Aku ingin mati saja. Bulu romaku seakan meremang. Aku takut melihat tatapan seperti itu. Aku semakin gelagapan saat tubuh Gaara-senpai semakin condong ke arahku. Aku serasa akan ditelannya bulat-bulat. "Kau kenapa? Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" aku semakin tertohok saja mendengar pertanyaan sakartisnya itu. Gaara-senpai menarik wajahnya dari diriku. Memperjauh jarak kami lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur tentangmu dan Uchiha itu, aku hanya sedikit terganggu dengan tatapannya padaku. Kohai itu sangat tidak sopan, dia menatapku seakan ingin menghajarku saat ini. Kau bisa lihat ke depan sekarang." Ucapan Gaara-senpai sangat cepat. Agak sulit aku mengerti maksudnya. Namun saat aku melihat ke depan, tepat dua kursi di depanku. Sasuke menatap ke arahku tajam. Lewat matanya, kutemui bahwa dia benar-benar membenciku. Kilatan amarah tak kasat mata kelihatan di onyx-nya saat mata kami bersibobrok. Aku menundukkan pandanganku. Sesak! Kutepis perasaan itu.

Kuletakkan sepasang sumpitku di meja. Aku berdiri, namun sebuah tangan menahanku. "Kau mau ke mana?". Kutatap Gaara-senpai lalu berusaha tersenyum. "A-ano, aku ingin kembali ke perpustakaan, Senpai. Hehe... Mengerjakan tugas," kugaruk tengkukku. Gaara-senpai hanya mengangguk pelan. Kulihat dia meletakkan sumpit lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ikut," dan aku hanya mengangguk saja.

Kami berjalan berdampingan. Aku sedikit berdegup. Kuremas ujung kemejaku yang kebesaran. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" belum sempat kujawab apa-apa, tangan Gaara-senpai sudah menempel di dariku. _Oh, Kami-sama!_, aku menjerit dalam hati. Badanku terhuyung ke belakang karena tindakannya. Kontak tangannya di dahiku terlepas karena itu. "Ti-ti, ehm... Tidak apa-apa, Senpai. Saya ba-baik –baik saja." Huh, _baik-baik saja_? Aku merasa tidak yakin dengan itu sekarang. Tubuh bergetar, keringat dingin, dan aku sangat yakin wajahku semerah tomat. _Mengapa aku selalu saja seperti ini jika berdekatan dengan pria selain Neji-nii dan Otousan?_ dumelku dalam hati. Respon tubuhku benar-benar berlebihan.

"Oh! Tapi, kau kelihatan tak baik. Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" aku menoleh ke arah Gaara-senpai hendak memberi kepastian bahwa 'aku baik-baik saja' dengan senyum meyakinkan, menghilangkan gugupku. Namun benar-benar kusayangkan tindakanku itu. Wajah Gaara-senpai tepat beberapa senti dari ujung hidungku. Nafasnya hangat menghembus perlahan membuat pipiku merona. Mata beningnya mengamatiku. Deg... Aku seakan tak bisa bernafas. Tak pernah ada pria selain keluargaku yang jaraknya kini sangat dekat denganku.

Beberapa menit kami terpaku seperti ini. Gaara-senpai tak kunjung menjauhkan wajahku, masih di jarak yang sama. Entah keberanian dari mana yang merasuk padaku, aku sedikit berdehem dan memalingkan wajahku. Dengan ekor mataku, Gaara-senpai tampak mulai 'sadar' juga. Rona merah tipis menggantung di pipinya. Yang benar saja! Aku tidak yakin dengan yang kulihat. Kugelengkan kepalaku. Ah, mungkin mataku belum 'normal' hingga berhalusinasi terlalu banyak.

Dan dengan bodohnya aku tak melihat Gaara-senpai yang mulai melangkah beberapa jauh di depanku. Dia berbalik ke arahku. "Kau tidak ingin ke perpustakaan?" "Ah, ne!" aku mengikut di belakangnya menuju ruang penuh kertas itu.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Setelah mengambil sebuah buku biologi, aku duduk di kursi di samping Gaara-senpai. Gaara-senpai sedari tadi duduk di situ dengan headphone bertengger manis di kepalanya. Sesekali kepalanya menghentak-hentak, mungkin mengikuti irama musik di handphonenya. Dia tidak membaca buku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, perpustakaan ini selalu saja sepi. Selain aku dan Gaara senpai, hanya ada 5 orang lainnya. Seorang tampak tidur di sudut ruangan dengan posisi duduk. Seorang gadis tampak duduk di sofa bludru yang menghadap ke jendela, membelakangi posisiku sekarang. Dua orang lainnya mungkin sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di pojok lainnya. Aku tak ingin melihat kegiatan mereka, memalukan jika seorang pelajar bermesraan di tempat di mana seharusnya kita belajar. Seorang lainnya adalah Shizune-sensei, penjaga perpustakaan yang baru bekerja sebulan lalu.

Aku berhenti mengamati sekelilingku. Kualihkan pandanganku di materi biologi di hadapanku. Sesekali kutulis hal-hal penting di note yang selalu kubawa. Saat sedang serius, nafas yang hangat menyentuh telingaku. Aku merinding ketika mengetahui jarakku dengan Gaara-senpai. "Apa yang kau tulis? Serius sekali? Buku itu lebih menarik dari aku ya?" aku hanya tertuduk. Sejak memasuki perpustakaan ini aku memang tidak berbicara. "Bu-bukankankah kita tak boleh be-berisik di-di sini, Senpai? La-lagi pula a-aku sedang mengerjakan tu-tugas Anko-sensei. Gomenasai ka-karena mengacuhkanmu, Sen-senpai,". Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Kutundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam, takut melihat Gaara-senpai yang mungkin saja akan memarahiku. Namun, seketika aku merasa tuli. Aku seakan mendengar Gaara-senpai yang tertawa kecil. Aku mendongak dan pemandangan Gaara-senpai yang sedang tertawa itu membuatku sadar kalau ini NYATA. Karena setahuku, Gaara-senpai yang lumayan populer di kalangan siswi itu jarang tersenyum. Sedangkan, faktanya di depanku dia malah tertawa. Bayangkan seorang yang hampir tak pernah tersenyum kini dengan gampangnya tertawa sambil mengacak ponimu padahal dia baru mengenalmu. Mengacak poni? Pipiku benar-benar bereaksi, merona hebat. Aku kembali menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah tak kutahu lagi berbentuk seperti apa karena malu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Merona, heh?" kudengar Gaara-senpai terkekeh. Aku makin menunduk. Wajahku semakin panas saja. Aku, aku merasa... Brukkk...

**TBC (selamat menanti selamanya-_-)**

**Info : Ini adalah ff terakhir yang akan Saia posting, karena setelah ini Saia bakal Hiatus sementara... ^^V ...Gomen, kehidupan nyata menuntut Saia untuk gak berurusan sama FFn dulu. Arigato atas semua support-nya, review, following, dan favorite-nya *bow***

**Jika ada yang gak berkenanan atau yang mau ngasih saran, silahkan langsung PM atau mention ke akun Twitter saia, Grace_RQAM :D *follow aja kalo ada yang minat...kalo gak mau, ya udah! ravovo... ^^V**

**Hontou arigato gozaimasu, jaa ne... ^^V**


End file.
